


For the First and Final Time

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Romance, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon can't stop thinking about it. About Katherine saying, "Kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that too." He wants Elena to feel it. Feel his love. Just once. DamonxElena. | Masquerade episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First and Final Time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "Masquerade", which is the episode where the Salvatore brothers plan to kill Katherine, but don't because her witch has tied her life force to Elena's. Everything Katherine feels, Elena feels. Too bad, the boys realize this once they're sealed by magic into a room with the evil slut vampire who only loved herself.

Damon can't stop thinking about it. He's spent nearly a year pining after Elena. Craving for Elena. It seems to be that the only way to get to her is through Katherine. He meets her because of his obsession with Katherine. He finally gets to experience what he believes is her kiss, but it turns out to be with Katherine. Now, he can make her feel what it's like to kiss him, but only through Katherine. Katherine. Katherine. Katherine.

Stefan talks in the background, tries to piece together what all of this means. Damon pictures what Elena is going through. On the ground, in pain, blood soaking through her sweater. She must be worried, afraid. He could take that fear away. He could instill her with something else instead. He really could. He could help.

Plus, it would piss off Stefan.

He chuckles a bit, low in his throat, and his eyes meet Katherine's. A split second interaction where her lips quirk up and his eyebrows narrow. Then he's on her. Lips scorching and passionate, eliciting a mewl that echoes through the room. His hands wander, caressing around the healed wounds on her shoulder and her back. Those motions are soft, loving, because he loves Elena so much. So much that it hurts every time he speaks to her. Every time she speaks to Stefan. Every time he breathes. But he doesn't want her to hurt. He wants her to smile. He wants her to feel. He wants her happy. So he separates from Katherine's lips and finds her neck. Ghosts kisses up and down it before stopping at her ear. He doesn't yank her head back, but he wants to. Boy, does he want to.

He whispers to Katherine, "I hope you enjoyed that because you will  **never**  feel that again. How does it feel to know that your play things have outgrown you and that they will never come back? Hurts. Doesn't it?"

He lets Katherine go and walks back to the other side of the room in silence. Stefan has long since grown quiet himself. Not that Damon pays his brother any mind. Damon glances around. Now where's that witch?

Meanwhile, outside, Elena is left breathless against the ground for reasons other than her bleeding wounds.


End file.
